Emergency brake assemblies, or park brake assemblies, are configured to engage the brakes of a vehicle (e.g., an aircraft, automobile, etc.) for an extended period of time. An operator of such a vehicle may be located in an entirely different area than the emergency brake, and therefore, there is often a mechanism to relay the operator's commands to the emergency brake. Additionally, an operator may desire to engage an emergency brake to varying degrees depending on the circumstances.